With the development of wireless technology and handheld devices, more and more users use various internet services during communication. A bus in a city has the characteristics of fixed lines, large passenger flow and the like. Moreover, a solution of a wireless city is pushed in many cities nowadays, and access points of a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network, wireless local area network) are arranged on two sides of many roads, such as a telephone booth.
At present, an operator has paid attention to vehicular communication. In Hong Kong, PCCW (Pacific Century Cyber Works Limited, Pacific Century Cyber Works Limited) has deployed vehicular communication systems on multiple lines. An access device is deployed in a bus, wireless coverage in the bus is implemented by using a WLAN technology, and a base station is connected for a backhaul link by using a cellular technology. A user on the bus is connected to the vehicular communication access device by using the WLAN access technology to use a service such as internet browsing or the like. At present, in terms of rate, although a WLAN may provide a relatively high access rate, for example, the highest wireless data rate of the WLAN 802.11n may reach 600 Mbps, a rate supported by a current cellular network (3G) is only several Mbps to more than ten Mbps compared to the WLAN technology, for example, a theoretical rate of Unicom WCDMA is 14.4 Mbps.
Therefore, a communication bandwidth of a user is currently limited by a bandwidth of a backhaul link in a vehicular communication environment. When many users surf the internet through a vehicular access device, a bandwidth obtained by each user is very small which can not support a high-speed data service, such as a multimedia service or the like, due to a narrower bandwidth of a cellular network.